iPod Drabbles
by thrace-1008
Summary: Five songs, five drabbles


Clearly I don't own Glee. This is my first fanfic so I hope it's all right.

Bleeder- Emiliana Torrini

Quinn blinked groggily at the blurry numbers staring at her through the otherwise dark room. 3:17 AM. _What the hell?_ But then the memories of her dream returned. Slushies, insults, and wounded brown eyes. Then the sobs began and they wouldn't stop. Her body shook with the force of her grief and there wasn't a damn thing she could do to bring herself under control.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Quinn froze as warm arms wrapped around her waist, tears still streaming down pale cheeks. "N-nothing. I'm s-sorry I woke y-you."

"It's not nothing. Quinn, sweetheart, tell me what happened. I can't stand to see you this upset."

Quinn gulped down a shaky breath. "I just… I had a dream about h-high school… When I think about what I did…"

"Oh, baby, it's all right." Rachel cooed, tugging Quinn until they faced one another. She shuffled impossibly closer, until their bodies merged and they shared the same pillow. "That's all in the past. You know I forgave you years ago. I would never have married you if I hadn't, right?"

Quinn gave a watery smile. "I still haven't forgiven myself, Rach. I love you so much."

"I know. And I love you, too."

Magic View- Diane Birch

Quinn Fabray loved New York City. The lights, the people, the energy, everything. Above all she loved Rachel Berry. The Rachel Berry who had just landed her first big Broadway show. The Rachel Berry who was already being touted as the next Big Sensation. The Rachel Berry who was well on her way to being the star she always knew she would be.

And Quinn couldn't be more thrilled for her extremely talented girlfriend. All of Rachel's dreams were coming true. But along with those realized dreams came the slow and painful destruction of their relationship. Fame brought with it men and women throwing themselves at the young diva. Long rehearsals lead to Rachel coming home at all hours of the night.

Which is how Quinn found herself sitting alone, picking at her half-eaten dinner, for what seemed like the millionth night in a row. She stared morosely at the blank TV screen, wondering how much longer it would take Rachel to tell her it was finally over between them.

The sound of a key turning in the lock jerked Quinn out of her stupor. Her brow furrowed into a frown as Rachel made her way cheerfully into the apartment. "What happened to rehearsals? It's not even nine o'clock."

Rachel grinned, throwing herself down onto the couch beside her girlfriend. "I told them I couldn't keep working so late every night."

"You what? Why?"

Rachel shrugged, the grin never leaving her face. "It's simple really. I love the theater, it's been all I've dreamed about for so long, but it's taking me away from you. I love you too much to let you go. If I have to give up Broadway to stay with you then I will gladly quit."

"Baby?" Quinn gasped, tears pooling in wide hazel eyes. "You didn't really quit, right? I can't be the reason you gave up on your dreams."

"Like I said, Quinn, I would give it all up for you." Rachel insisted, pulling Quinn into her arms. "But luckily they agreed to a compromise. I'll still have to work late every now and then, but I refused to be away from you any longer than is necessary."

"Oh, Rachel, I love you so much." Quinn whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around her girlfriend's waist.

Prophecy- Remy Zero

Quinn watched as the hundredth Slushy was thrown in Rachel's face by another nameless jock. The smirk slowly slid from her face as hazel locked with devastated chocolate. She blinked back unexpected tears as the distraught diva fled to the nearest restroom, emergency bag clutched before her like a shield. Quinn seethed as those around her laughed at the fleeing girl.

_What the hell is the matter with me?_ Quinn cursed to herself. She was Quinn Fabray, and she damn sure didn't care about Rachel Treasure Trial Berry. But the look of total humiliation from the ever stoic brunette felt like a knife to her heart.

Forcing one foot in front of the other, Quinn found herself standing inside the restroom doorway watching a shattered Rachel clinging to the sink furthest from the door. Tan hands stained red gripped porcelain with enough pressure to turn the knuckles white. A curtain of dark hair covered in syrup and ice hid a downturned face. Slender shoulders shook as broken sobs echoed through the room.

_I helped cause this._ Quinn cursed herself, moving closer to the other girl. "Rachel?"

Rachel froze, wiping at her face in a failed attempt to hide the evidence of her tears. "What do you want, Quinn?" she asked, refusing to meet the blonde's eyes.

Quinn cringed, reaching out to put a tentative hand on Rachel's shoulder. "To apologize." She murmured, wincing as the other girl gave a derisive snort. "No, really. I know it doesn't make up for all the things I've done to you in the past, but I am sorry."

Rachel finally turned, rant forming in her mind, only to pause at the sincerity on the cheerleader's face. Her shoulders dropped in surrender as she stared up into hopeful hazel eyes. "No, it doesn't make up for the past." She said, frowning as Quinn's eyes began to fill with tears. "But it's a start."

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief, watching as Rachel began to wash away the sticky beverage. "Here. Let me help."

"Okay."

Never Had Nobody Like You- M. Ward

Why did I ever think it was a good idea to date Finn Hudson? Okay, he's a sweet guy most of the time, but he certainly isn't going to be a member of Mensa anytime soon. And, yeah, the head cheerleader is supposed to date the quarterback of the football team, but I was never in love with him. I tried to be, I swear, but it just never felt right. Then that whole nightmare happened with Puck and Finn was completely devastated. Although, during all his ranting about cheating he seemed to conveniently forget about _his_ cheating on _me_ with Rachel Berry.

Then there was Puck. I really don't count one drunken night as a relationship, but I suppose having a baby with the loser has to count for something. What more is there to say about the Mohawk-wearing man-whore than he'll sleep with any female with a pulse? Any delusions about his ever being my boyfriend were quickly forgotten after he spent our "date" sexting Santana.

Oh, Sam. Dorky, Avatar-loving Sam. Sam was safe. He promised not to push me for more than I was willing to give and I liked him all the more for that. But in the end there was absolutely no chemistry. And I have to admit that we do look disgustingly like siblings. At least after it was all over the two of us were able to remain friends.

And now, out of everyone on earth, I had to fall in love with Rachel Berry. She is absolutely insane, prone to long, pointless rants, and completely wonderful. How I managed to fall for her is beyond me. Sure, our fights are still pretty epic, but they usually end with the two of us tangled together in bed. I never meant to fall in love with Rachel Berry, but thank God I did.

Me, Myself & I- Billie Holiday

_God, I disgust myself_, Quinn thought wearily as she watched Rachel unleash yet another rant in the middle of glee rehearsal. The brunette was currently lecturing Finn about who knew what and all Quinn could do was stare adoringly at her girlfriend. Who knew Quinn Fabray, Head Cheerleader, was such a sap?

Gagging noises caught the blonde's attention. Turning, she caught Santana's sneer and matched it with one of her own. "What's your problem, Lopez?"

Santana rolled her eyes, smirk never leaving her face. "I'm getting nauseous watching you moon over the Yeti. Can't you save that shit for later, Blondie?"

"Shove it, Santana." Quinn snapped, turning her attention back to the front of the room just in time to receive a lapful of diva. "Oof! Rach?"

"Hello, Quinn." Rachel beamed, leaning in to give the blonde a quick kiss. "Did you miss me?"

One blonde eyebrow rose in question. "Did I miss you in the five minutes we were apart?" she asked, watching as Rachel bit sheepishly on her lower lip and nodded. She laughed, leaning up for another kiss. "Of course I missed you."

They both chose to ignore Santana's renewed fits of gagging.


End file.
